The Secret Lives Of Tokyo's Elite
by Inubabie
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harassed by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...
1. A Deal With the Devil

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harrassed by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Hello my readers, this is just a little idea I had while watching one of my favorite shows Gossip Girl. It's not going to be exactly like the show the only thing that's similar is that Tokyo now has it's own GG. The pairings will change around a bit for a little while but ultimately it'll be SessXKag, MirXSan, and a few more. Hope you like this let me know in review thanks for reading! Also I'm going to put all GG's post in italics so they're easy to sort out.**

**Chapter 1- A Deal With The Devil**

* * *

_Well what do we have here? A very angry looking Sango storming away from her ex BFF Kikyo! Wonder what they were fighting about this time? Could it be Sango defending her current BFF's honor as clearly Kikyo is threatened her little cousin might steal Inuyasha right from under her nose! Poor little Kagome always hiding behind her more outgoing friends. Wouldn't it be fun to come out and play once in a while? _

"Kagome, I don't for the life of me know how you can stand to be related to that witch. I can't believe she's so desperate for attention that she would turn to Miroku for it. Seriously? We've been together practically since we were five what did she think to accomplish?"

"Exactly what she did accomplish, getting under your skin and trying to provoke me in the process. Ever since Gossip Girl posted that she saw me getting a little too friendly with Inuyasha, she's been completely crazy."

"She's threatened. And she should be he's obviously in love with you."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "He is not. He's such a jerk most of the time I don't think he's ever said one nice thing to me."

"He's just going the kindergarten approach. You know the pull a girls pigtails when you like her thing."

Kagome looked back up just in time to meet cold amber eyes. They were so like Inuyasha's but with Inuyasha's you could read the emotion there while with these there seemed to be none. She had always secretly wished she could be the one to get a reaction out of him, but was too shy to ever act on it. Sesshomaru raised his brow at her and Kagome quickly looked down, blushing even more so than before.

"I don't think that's it. Him and Kikyo are a good match she has no reason to feel threatened by me. It's not like I chose him as my lab partner, she should be blaming Kaede. Apparently she has this sick need to torture me that way. Remember that project last semester when she teamed me up with Naraku? I had chill bumps on my arms the entire time I was in his presence."

The two laughed as they reached the door to their homeroom.

"Well, here goes another day in the high school of hell."

* * *

"Come on Kouga we are gonna be late again!"

"Feh, Ayame do you have to be a whiny wench all the time? It's not like we haven't been late before."

"Inuyasha, why do you have to be such an insufferable brat? It's no wonder Kagome won't give you the time of day."

"As if I want her to? That wench is even harder to deal with than you."

"Children, children, now let us not start this day off with needless fights."

"Miroku's right you tow do this every day. How about laying off for once? After all Miroku is going to have enough to deal with soon."

Ayame looked confused. "Wait so it's true? Kikyo texted you?"

Inuyasha froze in place and they all faced Miroku, waiting for him to answer.

Miroku looked down to his wrist. "Well, look at the time, don't wanna be late. See you all later." He ran to the school before any of them could stop him.

Kouga burst into laughter. "He isn't even wearing a watch."

* * *

_Well, well. So as seen by the dust left in Miroku's wake this morning it's clear there is more to the story of the angry Sango. Kikyo seems to be getting more desperate by the day since her split with Inuyasha. Next, she'll be trying to seduce the Ice Prince himself. First Inuyasha's BF why not his brother next? _

_Speaking of the Ice Prince, it seems there is someone out there that secretly wants to melt his heart. But does she have the guts to try? Only time will tell and only in time will I tell all of you. But don't worry I have a lot more up my sleeve until then. _

* * *

"Inuyasha, wait a minute I want to talk to you."

Inuyasha slammed his locker closed. "Kikyo, I'm going to be late for second period. What do you want?"

Kikyo circled his neck with her arms and wrapped her leg around his hip. "Is that anyway to talk after last night? You certainly didn't seem angry to see me then."

Inuyasha pushed her leg down and removed her arms. "I know and I'm not trying to hurt you Kikyo, but you've changed and I told you if you can't be who you used to be I can't be with the new you. Last night you seemed like the old you and then as soon as I get here this morning, I hear you texted Miroku after you left."

"But, I just wanted your attention. That's all it's not like I like him."

"You're causing trouble for him now too Kikyo not just us. And you know that."

"I knew it, you really do like Kagome."

"The old Kikyo wouldn't even think that and she wouldn't worry, she'd know I was paying attention to her. This is over Kikyo. Until you change stay away from me and leave my friends alone."

* * *

"Late again, Mr. Takashi."

"Whatever."

Kagome didn't even notice as her partner sat down next to her at their table.

"What are you reading so intently?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she shoved her phone back in her purse. "Nothing."

"Gossip Girl huh? You seem a little nervous wench something on there about you today?"

"Nothing more than usual. If you were ever on time so we could get started I'd be working on our lab instead of reading."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took out her notes. While she looked them over Inuyasha watched her with his brow furrowed. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. Long, raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that always sparkled with such innocence. Her skin was porcelain and perfect. She was perfect. Too perfect in fact. He spent every class trying to find something wrong with her and still hadn't been able to.

* * *

"Let's go shopping. I don't know about you, but I need some retail therapy this day has sucked on so many levels."

"You know I have to check in first, Sango. You know how my mom is she doesn't want me to become like all 'the rich kids I go to school with.'"

"As if you aren't part of one of the richest families in Tokyo?"

"I know it makes no sense to me either. I'll drive to your house after I check in and the we can go."

"Sounds good, see ya later Kags."

Kagome waved and opened her door, which hit someone right in the stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry the door isn't going to kill me."

Kagome smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Bankotsu. So should I expect this type of beating on a daily basis or is this just part of first day initiation?"

"One time thing I promise. So your new here? How was the rest or your first day?"

"Let's just say it just got a whole lot better. See you around, Kagome."

* * *

_Jealousy is an ugly monster. But who is jealous of who? Kikyo of Kagome? Kagome of Kagura? Inuyasha of our dark new mystery boy? Perhaps they all have a little something to be jealous of! Personally I'm a little jealous I'm not the one making all the late night visits into our handsome hanyou's bedroom window. Looks like you've got Kagome beat on that one Kikyo. Maybe Kagome can take pointers and use that technique on the newbie. _

_And do I sense a little trouble in paradise? Perhaps Kouga and Miroku both have taken up their old habit neither of their girlfriends seem too happy lately. _

"Naraku, why are we even doing this? These people are far beneath any of your attention."

"Yes, they are Kagura, but as you well know this is way beyond the social status of high school. If I'm going to take over Tokyo and later Japan, I'm going to need to take all those in my way out. Sesshomaru is next in line for the Takashi empire, I need to make sure he doesn't take that job after graduation."

"How is my dating him going to stop that?"

"It won't , but you read Gossip Girl, someone out there really does want him and if you can make them jealous enough maybe they'll step up. If Sesshomaru falls in love his priorities will change."

"Are you sure that will work?"

Naraku shrugged. "That's just one of my many approaches."

There was a knock on the limo window and Naraku rolled it down only enough that they could see his eyes.

"Kikyo, well you aren't the person I expected to see."

"I think we can help each other."

_Are you sure making a deal with the devil will get you what you want? Be careful what you wish for , you just might get it. _

"You know I really hate it when she speaks in riddles like that. Why can't she just say 'hey, blah blah blah, has it out for you, watch your back?"

"Because she wants us to be paranoid 24/7. She knows, that some people such as you have subscribed to text updates and practically live on her site. You know that only gives her the control she wants?"

"Oh, please Kagome as if I don't see you checking out her posts constantly? Speaking of who do you think likes Sesshomaru? I mean who could? He's completely scary."

"I don't know. I don't think he's scary though, maybe just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? You really have to stop trying to see the good in everyone some people just don't have any."

"Sure they do. So what's going on with Miroku? Are you mad at him?"

"No, as soon as Kikyo tried to talk to him he called me."

"What's the problem then? Come on, I know you're avoiding him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sango took short black dress off the rack and threw it at Kagome. "Try this on. Although, I wouldn't wear it school you just might give Inuyasha a heart attack."

* * *

"Ban, why did we have to come here? It's so boring."

"Jak, don't be such a whiner. How about we throw a party? Would that lift your spirits?"

"You know I love a party, big brother. Is this just an excuse to get closer to that wench you net today?"

"I hate parties, so no this is for you. However, I will be inviting her and her friends. The more the merrier."

* * *

**a/n: let me know what you think thanks again for reading! **


	2. Nobody Loves a Party Like Sesshomaru?

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harassed by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2- Nobody Loves A Party Like…Sesshomaru?**

* * *

"Come on, Ayame. It'll be fun. We need a night out."

"I don't know, Kouga. The last time we went to a party things didn't turn out so well, remember?"

"I try not to. Everyone's starting to notice we haven't been to any of their parties. I really don't want them to know why. Do you?"

Ayame sighed. "No, that's something we will take to the grave. Fine, we'll go but you better be on your best behavior."

* * *

_So the newbie is trying to fit in already? I guess we can't complain I mean who doesn't love a party? Crazy things happen when we're forced into a room together things tend to reveal themselves. See you all there. Maybe even Kouga and Ayame…._

"Hey wench, what the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? And stop calling me wench, baka."

"Feh, doodling all over that notebook isn't getting this stupid lab done. I don't know about you but I'm more than ready to be done with it."

"I'm sorry it's such a burden to have to be near me. I'll try not to be so repulsive." Kagome snatched up her bag and ran from the room crying.

"Damn it." Inuyasha quickly packed up his things and ran after her, but she'd already made it outside. The hallway was completely deserted except for the one person he really didn't want to see.

"Hello, little brother."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"You do know making her cry is the opposite of telling her you love her?"

"I don't love her."

Sesshomaru smirked and went back into his classroom.

"Well, this day just went even more to hell."

* * *

"Kagome! Hey, wait up!"

Kagome quickly wiped away her tears and turned with a smile. "Hey, Bankotsu, what's up?"

"I guess you've probably already heard about the party, but I wanted to personally invite you. I'd really like it if you came. Truth is, you're the only person I've met here that seems like a genuine human being."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. There really are more nice people here. Just give them some time."

"So maybe you can bring some of those nice people with you when you come to the party?"

"Alright, I'll come. You have most likely just made my best friend's day, she loves parties."

"Good. See you there."

* * *

_The bitter taste of rejection isn't so nice is it? I think we're in for a mouthful of it tonight! I don't know about all of you but I'm ready too see who takes a piece of that pie. And don't cry yet Kagome, things are only getting started. Maybe the one you've pining over can wipe them away for you? _

"Well, what do you think? Please tell me you'll both come with me?"

Miroku pulled Kagome in for a hug. His hand slid lower and lower but he was yanked away and slapped before it reached his destination. "My dear Sango you know my cursed hand has a mind of it's own!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Kags, you know I'll be there. And I'm sure this bonehead and his boneheaded friend wouldn't miss a chance to make complete fools of themselves."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, he seemed really pissed off today. Did he say anything to you in class today Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Um, I'm gonna head home and get ready. I'll see you later."

Sango heard Kagome's car start and furrowed her brow. "I wonder what that was about? Did she seem like she was suddenly in a really big hurry when you mentioned Inuyasha?"

"Yes, she did. Maybe that's who she's secretly crushing on?"

"I don't think so. Could be no one just a way for GG to toy with her you know Kagome is one of her favorite targets."

"Only because she is trying to draw Kagome into this world. I think Kagome's fared well considering all the things that have been posted about her."

"Me too. I'm glad she isn't like the rest of us. No one would know Kagome was rich if it weren't for her going to our school and her last name of course."

"Yeah, but you know some rumors are actually true?"

"It doesn't matter. Kagome will tell me if she wants to. Let's get ready too I'm excited it's been awhile since anyone has thrown a good party."

* * *

"Lady Kagome there is someone downstairs for you."

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec. Thanks Ami."

"You look very pretty tonight. Don't have too much fun."

Kagome laughed, grabbed her clutch and keys and followed Ami down the stairs. She certainly didn't expect to see a very uncomfortable looking hanyou waiting at the door for her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha felt his breath leave him. Kagome was dressed in a simple strapless black dress that went to mid-thigh. She had on black flats, clearly ready for dancing and her hair was loosely curled and cascading down her back.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to, um, apologize for earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it I overreacted. I took out some things on you I shouldn't have."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Is there something else on your mind Inuyasha? You know we haven't always gotten along but I still consider you one of my best friends. If there's something you want to talk about you can tell me."

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like an escort to the party?"

Kagome smiled at the blush forming on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I have a car waiting for us outside. My father insists I never drive myself to a party so that I won't be tempted to drive back if I've been drinking."

"That's a good idea actually. Come on, we don't wanna be too late."

_Better look out Kikyo. It seems our little Kagome is stepping out for the first time with your beloved. And I doubt this will be the last time we see these two together. Love is in the air even Sango might catch a whiff of it. _

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Kikyo? Once it's started there is no going back."

Kikyo smirked. "Don't worry I'm sure. This is the only way we will both get what we want. Kagura is not going to cut it."

"Oh I know, she's more for me than anything else. Let's just say there's a few things I have hanging over her head."

Kikyo checked her phone and the placed it back in her purse. "Everyone is starting to show up. I should go."

"Remember it's important no one see us together. So keep your distance."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

"Well, he knows how to throw a shindig that's for sure."

"I'm going to go try to find Kouga. Do you want to wait for Kagome?"

"Yeah, she should be here soon. Wait, did Ayame and Kouga actually come?"

"That's what he said. I'll find you later my love." Miroku kissed her quickly on the lips and then was lost in the crowd.

"Hey, Sango."

"I knew I smelled slut. What do you want Kikyo? If you're looking for Miroku he went that way."

"Actually, that smell is bitch and it's coming from you. I wasn't looking for Miroku I'm sure he'll be looking for me before the night is up. I was actually trying to find my dear cousin, have you seen her?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I had."

"Fine. Tell her I'm looking for her."

* * *

"Did you know this many people were going to show up? I don't think half of these people go to school with us."

"It's GG, Jak. This happens at every party on this side of Tokyo. Besides you wanted to meet people this is your chance."

"I guess I'll go mingle then. By the way, your little friend finally showed up and she was with that sexy hanyou. I guess that means he doesn't swing my way, but he had an even sexier older brother so I haven't given up hope yet. See you later Ban."

Bankotsu shook his head at his brother and made his way through the gathering crowd. He finally made his way to the door where Kagome stood with the hanyou.

"Hey, Kagome! I almost didn't think you were going to make it."

"Sorry we're late. Our driver got a little lost. This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Bankotsu."

"Feh, I'm going to find Miroku catch up with you later."

"Um, sorry about that. He's a little rude sometimes."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"Oh, it's not me and Inuyasha are just friends, but I should go find him and Sango."

"Save a dance for me later?"

Kagome blushed. "Sure."

She made her way to the dance floor hoping that it's where she would find Sango, but with no luck decided on her next favorite, the drink table.

She found Sango taking a shot. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga all with drinks in their hands and Ayame watching Kouga's every move.

"Sango, please don't make a repeat of last time you were drinking. I don't feel like carrying you this time."

"You'd be taking a few of these too if you'd been standing with these three for the past five minutes. Biggest light weights I've ever seen."

"Riiiight. Ayame, are you alright?"

"I'm ok. Kouga, let's go get some fresh air. Now."

"Alright, alright."

Ayame used her youkai speed to yank Kouga through the house.

"Any idea what that's all about?"

"Nope. Hey babe wanna dance?"

Sango shoved her shot glass into Kagome's hands and followed Miroku out onto the dance floor.

"I'll never understand those two."

"Feh, me neither."

"Inuyasha, did I do something to you I'm not aware of? You're acting completely different than you were at my house an hour ago."

"It's nothing. Let's go dance."

"Okay then."

_There aren't many things that shock me anymore following all of you on a daily basis, but I must admit seeing Sesshomaru Takashi walk through those doors to join in our party was a surprise, but a very good one. Seems the Ice Prince has something up his sleeve . And don't look so nervous Ayame not all history repeats itself, but I'm hoping some things will. _

Kagome was out of breath by the time the fourth song started and was happy that it change to one at a much slower pace. Just as she was about to place her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders someone tapped him on them.

"May I cut in, little brother? Only for this song I promise not to steal her away from you for too long."

Inuyasha stormed off out of view and Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kagome's waist.

Kagome slowly place her arms around his neck unable to speak.

"It's not nice to stare Kagome."

Even her name sounded good coming from him. She blushed sheepishly and looked at their feet. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was."

"Don't worry I really am going to hand you back off to my idiotic brother. I just like watching his squirm."

Kagome dropped her hands to her side and pushed his hands from her waist. "You're using me to make your brother jealous? That's low Sesshomaru." And she too stormed off into the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way back to the drink table and began to guzzle everything in sight. He saw the way Kagome had looked at his brother and knew what Gossip Girl was talking about had been true. Kagome wanted his brother and his brother was only using her. He didn't know which he was more angry about.

He wasn't really sure how long he stood there drinking, only that he'd lost count of how many he had and was now swaying on his feet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me. Let's get you to a bed so you can sober up some."

Inuyasha let her guide him through the crowd and up the stairs. He sat down hard on the bed no longer able to keep his footing.

She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry this night didn't turn out the way you wanted it to Inu. I know I'm the last person you want to be sitting here with.

Inuyasha brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Kikyo." He leaned in and began kissing her neck none-the-wiser to her secretly using her phone behind his back.

* * *

Kagome searched the entire first floor with no luck. She was just about to head outside when her phone went off. She pulled it out to see a text from Sango. Miroku was trashed and she needed some help.

"Great time to lose the strong hanyou, Kagome."

She went up the stairs and to the third door on the left. She heard what sounded like moaning inside and really hoped she wasn't about to walk in on someone throwing up. She was pretty certain Sango was as drunk if not more so than Miroku as that's how it usually went.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kagome! Oh my how embarrassing!"

Kagome stood stunned as Kikyo slowly moved her skirt back into place with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha was tripping all over himself trying to put all his clothes back on the proper way.

Kikyo stopped next to Kagome as she exited the room. "See little cousin, he's mine. And I can have him whenever I want."

"Shut up Kikyo, Kagome don't listen to her. Hear me out."

Kagome turned her back to him. "There's nothing to explain Inuyasha."

Kikyo left the room and Kagome followed after making sure to keep her distance. She didn't know when Kikyo had changed Sango's number in her phone, but wouldn't be able to text her to find her. She and Miroku would have to tough things out on their own because she couldn't stand to be at the party any longer.

She made it out the door when she realized she hadn't even driven her own car and had no ride home unless she wanted to wait for Inuyasha.

Tears began to fall down her face and she wasn't really even sure why. Maybe it was just too much humiliation for one night.

"Need a ride?"

"From you? I'd rather walk, Sesshomaru."

"Don't be absurd. You need a ride and I'm leaving. Let's go."

Kagome sighed. She still didn't know what to think about Sesshomaru but it was far better than having to face Inuyasha.

"Fine, let's go."

_Arriving with one Takashi and leaving with another? My my Kagome perhaps I've had you pegged wrong all along. Over all I'd grade this night a success. With all the scheming going on all I have to do is sit back and watch. Until next time all. _


	3. You Win Some, I Win Them All

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harassed by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3- You Win Some, I Win Them All**

* * *

"Can someone please turn out the lights? It's seriously too bright in here."

"Sango, my dear, if I could turn off the sun believe me I would. How much did we drink last night?"

"Too much, as usual. We really shouldn't be left to our own devices. Any idea what happened to Kagome?"

"None, although before I became completely belligerent I read that she left with Sesshomaru."

"That can't be good thing."

"Come on, let's get something for our headaches and go see her."

* * *

_Well, well last night was interesting, but not as interesting as the aftermath will hold. Will we be seeing a Takashi brother show down? And shame on you Kikyo, aren't you taking things a little too far? I have to say no and that you should continue so I have more for all of you to enjoy. But watch out things might end up blowing up in your face and the faces of all of the elite._

"I can't believe you did that. You hate all beings but yourself. Why did you give her a ride? Is pissing me off your only goal in life?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "She needed a ride, I gave her one. Not everything is about you little brother and if you hadn't been such an idiot she wouldn't have needed a ride."

"Me? This is all your fault. You got me all pissed off on purpose."

"No, you let me get you all pissed off. How can you ever expect to walk in father's footsteps if you can't keep a level head?"

"I can keep a level head. Stay away from Kagome. You and I both know how she feels about you and there's no need for you to mess with her because of me."

"Who says it would be because of you? Maybe I too am interested in her."

"Feh, stay away I'm not going to warn you again."

"Warn me? That would imply that you are in some way superior to me and I should be afraid, neither of those things are the truth."

"If you keep messing with her you'll see. She's a good person she doesn't deserve to be toyed with."

"She's a human. You shouldn't care so much about them."

"Do you live in the feudal ages? We all are equal."

"In your eyes."

"In our father's eyes."

"His one flaw."

"Being caring and loving is not a flaw. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about this just stay away from her."

* * *

Kagome stood in the warm shower, letting the water flow over her and her mind wonder. To say things hadn't gone the way she thought last night would be an understatement.

She wasn't sure who she should be mad at. Kikyo, for purposefully tricking Inuyasha, Inuyasha for engaging in it, Sesshomaru for being a jerk, or herself for falling into any of it. She really wished she would have just spent the night babysitting Miroku and Sango, or maybe dancing with Bankotsu. After last night, he'd probably never want to hang out with her again.

When did she start letting herself get dragged into these things? Of course, she was used to there being rumors about her, but none of them had ever been true and now she was actually giving people something to talk about.

She rinsed off her hair and body and wrapped herself in her robe. One thing was for sure she needed to get things back on track. She couldn't do that being mad at anyone, so she'd go to Inuyasha and let him know she wasn't mad about what happened. That would be step one at least.

She went to her adjoining walk in closet and picked out some casual jeans and a plain white t-shirt and quickly got dressed. She walked back into her room to find a very, very, hung over looking Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're ok."

Sango shrugged. "That depends on what your definition of 'ok' is. What happened to you last night?"

Kagome sat down in her computer chair and sighed. "Well, Sesshomaru cut in on my dance with Inuyasha to make him angry, which of course worked. Inuyasha got so drunk I don't think he could even think straight and ended up in bed with Kikyo, who changed your number in my phone to hers so that I'd walk in on them. And I ended up taking the longest ride of my life home with Sesshomaru. So basically, it sucked."

"And you let that bitch Kikyo just get away with that!? Come on Kagome you shouldn't have let her walk away like that."

"Sango, if I stoop to her level she'll never leave me alone."

"Kagome, while I don't agree with Sango's pension for violence, I do agree that you shouldn't just let her walk all over you. She isn't going to stop if she thinks you'll let her get away with it."

Kagome began to rub her temples. "I don't know what to do about her. Either way I lose."

"No you don't. We'll figure something out for her. What about Inuyasha, what are you going to do about him?"

"I am going to tell him that I'm not upset about what happened. I am his friend not his girlfriend and he and Kikyo have a lot of history together. I understand why he'd still be drawn to her. He's still in love with her and that is ok."

"I wish I had your moral high ground sometimes. Actually, no I like the violence."

"Sango, that's not really going to help her."

Sango shrugged. "This isn't my forte. However, don't be so quick to think Inuyasha still feels that way about Kikyo. I'm not saying he's completely over her, but he has feelings for you too, Kagome and you'll have to deal with that sooner or later."

* * *

_Where are all my loves on this lovely Saturday? Fighting hangovers and fighting each other? Or maybe just plain hiding out. Well, you can't hide from me. I'm getting tons of emails wanting Sesshomaru's crush to be revealed and you know I can't say no to you. So, I will give her twenty-four hours to fess up to him on her own, or I'll tell all of you, personally that's what I'm voting for. _

Taking a deep breath, Kagome rings the doorbell. She can't believe that in her nervousness she forgot to bring her phone so she could have just called him and let him know she was on his doorstep.

The door swings open and Sesshomaru opens the door with his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to Inuyasha. Is he here?"

Sesshomaru shrugs. "Perhaps, and here I thought you'd be here to talk to me."

"Why would I be here to see you?"

Sesshomaru smirks. "I take it you haven't been online recently?"

"Obviously, I don't have my phone or I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

"Is it such a bother to you to talk to me, Kagome? Because I don't believe that it is."

Inuyasha came behind Sesshomaru. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome pushed her way passed Sesshomaru shooting him a glare. "I came to talk to you. In private."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs behind him. They went down a long hallway and when they reached the end Inuyasha pushed her into the last room on the right, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, youkai hearing. So, what's up? I didn't think you'd want to talk after what happened."

Kagome shrugged. "I just came to tell you that I get it and I'm sorry I freaked out. I let the stress of everything going on blow up on you and I shouldn't have. So, um, sorry."

"Wait, you're apologizing to me? What's wrong with you? I should be the one apologizing not you."

"There's nothing wrong with me. You have nothing to apologize for. You and Kikyo have history and we're friends."

Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand. "Kikyo and I do have history, but you and I are not just friends anymore. I just haven't figured it all out yet."

Kagome took his hand off his cheek. "I'm not a love triangle girl, Inu. Until you figure it out we're friends. See you at school."

Kagome left the room and rushed down the hall. Sesshomaru was standing by the front door with a frown on his beautiful face, something Kagome was certain she had never seen before and under different circumstances might have questioned it, but instead she went out the front door without a word.

* * *

_Which Takashi did our dear Kagome drop by to visit? Inquiring minds want to know! Our bets are on Inu. It seems the party couldn't pull these two apart. Sorry, Kikyo better luck next time, seems Inuyasha might be out of your reach before long. And the clock is ticking for Sesshomaru's love to reveal themselves. Tic toc tic toc. _

Kikyo threw her phone at the wall and collapsed on her bed. She was furious that her plan seemed to make no difference and she knew GG was right. If Kagome won over Inuyasha there was a possibility she wouldn't win him back.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs things weren't going her way and she didn't like that. She went over and picked her phone up from the floor and dialed a number that was becoming familiar to her.

"We need to talk. I think I know who we can use." She hung up the phone with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome felt a chill go through her. She read it over and over hoping beyond hope that'd she look back and see she'd just imagined it, but after four times of doing this she knew it was true. Someone knew about her feelings for Sesshomaru and not just any someone. Gossip girl had somehow found out and by the remarks Sesshomaru had been making lately she had a feeling he might know about it too.

Things were going from bad to worse and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She knew GG would make good on her word if she didn't tell Sesshomaru, but she wasn't sure how much Sesshomaru knew. And what would happen if everyone found out? Gossip girl had been waiting for so long for something to hold over Kagome's head and she finally had it.

* * *

"Last night was fun. I told you you worry way too much."

"Do I Kouga? I think I worry just the right amount."

"I don't understand why you're so worried Ayame. It's not going to happen again"

"I never thought it wouldn't the first time, but it did. I don't ever want us to drink and lose control again like that."

Kouga pulled Ayame close to him and rested his head on her head. "I will never let that happen again. I promise."

"What if, you know, she tells? People will think so badly of me."

"I don't and I never will. That's all that matters. I love you, A."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

"So, let me get this right, you basically told her you want both of them?"

Inuyasha dropped his face in his hands. "That's not what I was trying to say to her at all. Do you think that's what she thought?"

Miroku shrugged. "Maybe, but knowing Kagome, probably not. She sees the good in everyone she probably just knows you're confused, but that doesn't mean she wants to be a part of that. Kikyo already won't leave her alone and GG constantly attacks her. If I was you, I'd leave her alone until you figured things out she has enough going on."

"I'll try. But I'm not going to let my brother get close to her he has a sick need to torture me and using her seems his new favorite way. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"Don't worry I'll give Sango the heads up. Three pairs of eyes and ears is better than one."

* * *

"You're serious? It's you?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes, it's me. Now can you please help me? What do I do?"

Sango looked at her in disbelief. "Sorry, it's just a little hard to believe is all. You're so good and he's so...not."

"Everyone has good in them. Back to the problem."

"Okay, well let's think about it. If you tell him it's just him and me that knows."

"He could tell everyone or use it against me or worse use it to bother Inuyasha."

"True, but if you don't and GG tells everyone then Kikyo knows, that's worse. There's no telling what'd she do with that kind of information."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"In the end it's your choice. Maybe it's good this happened you would have never told him otherwise, who knows maybe he likes you too."

"Ha, I doubt Sesshomaru likes anyone but himself. But you're right. At the present time I'd rather face him than Kikyo."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'd rather go alone it'd be a little weird with an audience."

"Call me later with details."

"Will do."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his father's study looking out of the window. The study that would soon belong to him. It was all he had ever thought about, ever would think about, or so he thought.

He never imagined he would be concerned with some human girl. But there she was creeping up in his mind at every turn. He started with just trying to teach Inuyasha a lesson, after all he'd be helping run his father's empire and mistakes couldn't be made. Now he didn't really know. When he gave her a ride home he secretly studied her the entire time and now he knew what Inuyasha had meant when he'd told Miroku he never could find a thing wrong with her. He hadn't either, besides the fact she was human.

When he saw the post from GG he had thought it would be fun to watch her squirm, but after he conversation he didn't think so anymore. He couldn't believe but he thought he felt even a little sorry for her. His brother was trying to drag her into even more things than she was already in. Well, he'd fix that and be done with it. If he fixed this one thing he'd have no further reason to be bothered with her.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth nervously. All she'd seemed to be lately is a ball of nerves. She was ready to get rid of them and be done with all the drama as of late.

She made herself sit down on the park bench. Everything would be okay after this. Well, after the Inuyasha situation was figured out.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up and got an eyeful of Sesshomaru, his eyebrow raised as it always seemed to be where she was concerned.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people? You know you're a real baka sometimes."

"I do not sneak. You were merely not paying attention."

"I was paying attention, you were sneaking."

"Why did you ask me here?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "As if you don't know?"

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that won't be good enough for let's say inquiring minds."

Kagome nodded. She knew he meant gossip girl and since she seemed to know everything it was likely she'd know if she didn't go through with this. So, she wouldn't do things with her head down. She had been raised better than that. She got back to her feet and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"Sesshomaru, I like you. I've liked since we were kids. I know you act all cold and careless, but I don't believe it for a second." She reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. She felt tingles all through her body and almost expected fireworks to be going off because that's what it felt like. She let him go and took a step back. "That'll give gossip girl something to talk about."

She walked away, a stunned Sesshomaru left watching her receding figure.

_Well, well it seems our crush revealed herself and with style too! But since I can't stand to disappoint you I got the confession on video! Enjoy my little loves. _


	4. I Hate Surprises

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being ****harassed**** by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now ****that most are graduating**** the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4- I Hate ****Surprises**

* * *

"No way!"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe she did that!"

"She really needs to make up her mind it's not fair she gets both Takashi brothers!"

Kagome slammed her locker shut with a roll of her eyes. Here she had thought that she was showing GG she wasn't afraid to stand up to her and it definitely back fired. All everyone talked about was the video. She had hoped that since it'd been a few days since it was posted there would be something more interesting to get people's attention, but turns out there hadn't been.

"Hey Kags."

"Hey Sango."

"Having a bad day?"

"Are you kidding? People will not stop talking about what I did. I thought that the point of me confessing to Sesshomaru was to prevent this."

"I know. I can take a few guesses on who sent in that video."

Kagome nodded her head. "I think you and Miroku were right. I'm going to have to stand up for myself."

"Can I hit her?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I'll think of something else. Come on let's get to class before we are late."

* * *

"Sesshy! Wait up!"

Sesshomaru continued walking down the hall, Kagura running to catch up.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me? You're the one that I had to watch cheat on me on video." Kagura pouted prettily but Sesshomaru ignored it.

"We are not in a relationship therefore it is not cheating nor is it any of your business. We had an arrangement and that's over now. Tell Naraku to stay out of my affairs." Sesshomaru walked into his class without a glance back at her surprised expression.

* * *

Kagome was surprised to find Inuyasha already in his seat when she came into class. She sat down next to him, making a point of not saying a word. She didn't really know what to say to him anyway.

"Having to much fun with Sesshomaru to make it to class on time wench?"

Kagome pushed her things away from her and turned to face him. "Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? How can you say anything to me when you as good as told me you wanted the best of both worlds!"

"Feh, I didn't mean it that way! Sesshomaru is just trying to use you to bug me and you're stupid if you think he could actually like you!"

"Because no one could like me!? I know all about Sesshomaru trying to use me to make you mad he told me, so don't talk to me about something when you don't know the entire story. I'm done with this conversation and I don't want to talk to you again until you grow up, Iuyasha."

* * *

_My, my tempers are flaring today! I guess there were more than a few of you angered by the video I don't blame you I'd wish it was me kissing Sesshy too! Perhaps we should all think about being a little more open but without the secrets and lies where would I be? Speaking of secrets a certain Queen B seems to be acting very sneaky lately? What's going on Kikyo? And who have you teamed up with to get what you want? _

"I must say when you first presented me with this idea I thought it would never work, but now after the video I see that you were right."

"She's messing with the wrong Takashi I simply realized a way to nudge her towards the right one. And we both get what we want."

"Indeed. Now we have to take further action. You are class president so this will be in your department."

"No problem, I'll take care of it. And call off Kagura I saw her chasing down Sesshomaru we don't need anyone in the way."

"Why so worried about Kagura all the time? Jealous?"

"Gross. I'm going to talk to the principal try to be less creepy the next time we meet."

* * *

"Can you two get a room please?"

Ayame laughed and Kouga moved his arm from around her waist to around her shoulders.

"Don't act like you and Miroku aren't getting caught by teachers all the time making out in the janitor's closet."

Sango shrugged. "It's a room."

Miroku slid his arm around Sango and kissed her cheek as he walked up to join the group. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"No clue. I heard that had an argument in class today though."

Sango sighed. "No surprise there it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm hungry let's go get our food and table and they can find us if they decide to show up."

* * *

Kagome sat in her car with her head on the steering wheel. She just couldn't stand to face the entire lunch room full of people talking about her as she walked by. Things were getting out of control quickly. Now on top of the video people knew all about her argument with Inuyasha and rumors were flying. Gossip girl really made normal high school more difficult than it already was.

She heard her car door open and close and turned to look at who had joined her. She groaned out loud and looked back down. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Not happy to see me? From what I've heard you've decided on a wedding date for us and Inuyasha is devastated with grief."

Kagome groaned again. "These rumors are getting to be insane."

"They only have power over you if you allow them to, Kagome. Now I came to give you advice are you going to continuing your insufferable whining or are you going to listen?"

"Advice? From you? What's the catch?"

"No catch, you have my word."

"Fine, shoot."

"This is the only time I will offer my help let's be clear of that first."

"As if I'd ask you?"

"You have to take what you want stop playing nice and stop being a victim." With that he opened the door, got out and shut it behind him.

After a few moments in stunned silence Kagome got out herself. His words were harsh and few, but she understood what he meant. Well, not exactly what he meant but she knew what she was going to do about everything that had been going on.

"Hey Kagome long time no see."

"Bankotsu! It's good to see you I haven't had the chance to apologize for the party."

Bankotsu smiled his dazzling smile and shrugged. "Nothing to apologize for you had some things going on. Do you have things going on this Saturday, say around 7?"

"That sounds fun I'll see you then."

* * *

Inuyasha shoved his way between Kouga and Miroku his tray packed full of one of everything the lunch room had to offer.

"Hey have you seen Kagome?"

"Feh."

Miroku grabbed Sango by the wrist to stop her from smacking him in the back of the head. "Let's just take that as a no."

At once all over the lunchroom dings could be hear as phones started going off.

_Having a good day my loves? I know I am! It seems there is the working of a school trip in the works! I hope this comes to pass don't we all love a road trip! And sorry to the Takashi boys looks like our Kagome has decided to go another way, but don't worry I'm more than willing to take her place!_

Inuyasha dropped his phone on the table beside him and continued shoveling food into his mouth. "I really wish she would just shut up every once in awhile."

"Don't we all."

Kagome came in and sat beside Ayame. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You tell us?" Sango shoved her phone into Kagome's face so she could read the post.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "She's getting ridiculous. Now I can't have any friends that are guys? Next she'll be saying I'm two timing Miroku and Kouga."

Everyone laughed but Inuyasha who continued to pretend she hadn't sat down.

"Do you think there's really going to be a trip?"

"Maybe, that might be fun."

"I could use a break away from here. I hope they make us leave all electronics behind."

"Not likely, someone would sneak them in."

Kagome sighed. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk later that night. She had six pieces of paper in front of her and a pen out ready to write. She sat thinking a little longer before starting writing the same thing on each the sealing them in envelopes. She wrote a simple K on the front of each of them and threw them in her purse.

She went to grab her keys but thought better of it, her car probably had a tracking device on herm that wouldn't surprise her in the least. So instead she rushed down the stair and then down into the cellar. She was certain no one but the maids came down here and that was only to dust every once in awhile. There was nothing of theirs down here only a few paintings and some old furniture left behind from the previous owners over the years.

She went over to the stairs that led to the doors and pushed them open as quietly as she could. Even though she knew her mom wouldn't likely hear she wasn't taking any chances. It was well past midnight which was way after her curfew on weekdays.

She climbed out into the night and shut the doors behind her. She pulled her black hoodie over her head feeling completely cliché, but hoping it would help to disguise her as much as possible. She jogged to the back gate opening it and shutting it behind her, then taking off at a jog down the street. She was glad everyone lived relatively close to her.

She made it to her first stop and waited to catch her breath. It had been years since she'd done this and it definitely wasn't going to be easy. She walked around the estate until she came to the back. There, as it always had been, was the tree branch that hung outside the gate and just far enough down to be climbed. She hauled herself up onto it and began the slow climb. She wasn't sure how they'd managed it as kids but being that over half of the group were youkai they probably explained it. She climbed almost to the top and then went out onto the branch in front of the window that was always open. She went into her bag pulled out one of the envelopes and dropped in. Then she climbed back down and went onto the street to make her way to her next destination.

* * *

Sango woke up early the next morning to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. When she sat up she noticed an envelope on the floor outside her window. She went over and picked up and saw the K on the front of it. Shrugging, she ripped it open and read the note inside.

_Who else is tired of their lives being broadcasted? Meet me at midnight tonight in our old Takashi hideout. DO NOT tell anyone and try not to be seen. _

_-K-_


	5. Operation Takedown Begins

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being ****harassed**** by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now ****that most are graduating**** the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5- Operation Takedown Begins **

* * *

Kagome sat up in the tree house at the Takashi residence they all used to play in as kids. She could tell it had been a very long time since anyone had been up here, maybe a young relative of theirs but that's about it. She was glad their father went above and beyond because otherwise they probably wouldn't all still fit.

She heard someone coming up the ladder and felt relief sweep through her. Even though it was only one she'd really begun to think no one would show at all.

She saw the white hair and dog ears first as Inuyasha made his way up and inside. He sat opposite her with a smirk on his face. "Well, it's been a long time since we've been in here. Brings back some memories doesn't it?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes, it does. I'm glad you came, thank you."

"Feh, you should know by now if anyone hates gossip girl more than you, it'd be me. Who else did you invite?"

"Um, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? I know you like him, but is that really a good enough reason to invite him? He won't care about this."

"Maybe not, but it's worth a try. We could really use him and he'd be the least one to be suspected of anything. Please just try to get along for this it would mean a lot to me if you would try."

"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest with a scowl.

Kagome smiled brightly taking the air from his chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

They heard another person coming up the ladder and Kouga climbed in a huge grin on his face. "Man we had some good times in here."

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome blushed again. "Thanks for coming Kouga."

"No prob, Kags."

A few seconds later another could be heard coming up and Sango came in next. "Hey, I had my first kiss in this little tree house. You did to didn't you Kagome?"

Kagome swore under her breath. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Nice to see you too, Kagome."

"Feh, why can't everyone just hurry up so we can get on with this?"

"Inuyasha, obviously if we all showed up here at the same time it would defeat the purpose of not being seen. You can't sneak in that many people together at one and expect not to draw attention."

"Forgive my little brother, he isn't the brightest when it comes to these things." Sesshomaru entered the tree house and took a seat next to Kagome far enough away so that they wouldn't be touching.

"Oh and you're so smart Fluffy?"

Kagome could practically feel Sesshomaru's eyes start to bleed red and she wasn't even looking at him. "Cut it out. Let's all just play nice. Please?" She said the last part looking at Sesshomaru. He stared at her for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome rubbed her temples and turned her attention back to the others. "As soon as Ayame and Miroku get here we can get started."

As if on cue Ayame popped her head in. "Hey guys!" She climbed in and sat in Kouga's lap.

"You two have been all over each other lately, how about you keep your hands to yourself while we're here."

"Don't be such a sour puss, Inuyasha."

"Feh, at least Miroku and Sango go into the janitor's closet."

"Thank you! That's what I tried to tell them."

Kagome stifled a laugh as Miroku came in.

"Close the curtain behind you everyone's here now."

Miroku did as asked and took his seat next to his girlfriend.

"So Kagome, what's this all about?"

"Well, I'm tired of my entire life being told by gossip girl. She stretches the truth and tries to cause problems between everyone. I don't know about you, but I miss the days when we didn't have to worry about her."

"I do that's for sure."

"So, I think we should find out who she is and shut her down. I didn't want to bring anyone else in because we all know we can trust each other. Besides, it's easier to meet up with less people. So, what do you think?"

"I say let's go for it. She never goes a post without trying to break me and Miroku up."

"Yeah, and she always picks on me and Ayame."

"And when isn't she trying make you and Inuyasha hate each other?"

"That's her favorite thing to do." Inuyasha said with his fists clenching and unclenching. "Do you think maybe it could be a man?"

"Gossip GIRL?"

"You never know."

"Well, I say we find out. So, Sesshomaru do you think you can try to use some of your resources and see what you can find? We need something to start on."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay, that settles it. Sesshomaru will let me know when he finds anything out and then I'll set up another meeting. Thanks for coming everyone. We'll have to leave one at a time and with some time between each so we can be sure we aren't seen."

They all nodded.

"I'm gonna go first. I have a test that I have not studied for and I have to get up early to do it. See you guys later." Ayame kissed Kouga quickly then left out of the door.

Sesshomaru went next without a word and the rest soon followed until only Kagome and Inuyasha were left.

"Well, that felt like we just went back in time."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah it did. We all used to have a lot of fun together. Even Sesshomaru when we were really little."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened to him."

Kagome shrugged. "I'll leave last since this was kind of my thing anyway."

Inuyasha walked over and sat in front of her until there noses were nearly touching. "I can think of a few things that happened in here I will never forget." He placed both his hands on either side of her head and kissed her softly on the lips. By the time she opened her eyes to look back at him he was already gone.

* * *

_Well, it seems that the class trip is a definite go, but juniors and seniors only sorry to the rest of you! But I will keep you all posted because of course I won't be far behind! So, thank you Kikyo for making it happen which leads us to say what is it do you have planned? _

Kikyo read the gossip girl post with a wicked smile. No one would be finding out her plan and if they did she would make sure it would be far too late to matter. Naraku didn't matter he was but another pawn in her games. She would have what she wanted no matter the cost.

She almost felt bad for her cousin. Almost.

* * *

Kagome sat in the booth at a very quiet low-key restaurant. Of course she was still more than likely being spied on but it didn't really matter. She planned to fix that as soon as she could.

Bankotsu walked in and Kagome waved him over. He smiled and sat across from her. "Hey Kagome, it's good to finally get you to myself."

Kagome laughed. "I am a hot commodity."

He laughed with her. "So, how are things?"

"Things are good."

"Hmm, you take all this bad publicity, surprisingly well."

Kagome shrugged. "I just don't let gossip girl affect me. She isn't worth the time."

* * *

"You kissed her?"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not repeating myself again you've asked me that four times now."

Sango smacked him in the back of the head. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to be a jerk on purpose?"

"Sango, dear I'm sure that's not the case. Even if it does seem like it."

"I just kissed her it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal when it could hurt her. You can't act like you care about her but sleep around with Kikyo. I won't let you hurt Kagome that way."

"I'm not trying to hurt her. Mind your own business, will ya? I'm not going to hurt Kagome."

"You better hope not pup or it's going to be me you have to deal with and it's not going to be pretty."

Sango stormed off down the hall.

"You know she's really scary sometimes, even to me."

Miroku shivered. "You have no idea."

* * *

Kagura swished her hips as she approached Naraku sitting in a chair in his room. She straddles his legs and sat facing him.

"You know, all work and no play is no fun." Kagura took the book out of his hands and dropped it to the floor. She leaned in and kissed him on the neck.

Naraku smirked. He wrapped his arms around her body. "You are a good little pet, aren't you?"

Kagura didn't answer and continued what she was doing.

"I need you to keep and eye on Kikyo for me. I don't trust her. I think she plans to use me and try to betray me."

Kagura nodded. "I have no doubt of that, Naraku, but for now let's forget about all that shall we?"

* * *

They had made it to the end of the evening and were walking along the sidewalk outside. It was a chilly night and Bankotsu had leant her his jacket when she shivered from it.

He seemed to be a nice guy and he was very cute, but for the life of her she couldn't feel one spark of chemistry between them. Wouldn't it be nice to just go with a third-party and leave her feelings for the Takashi brother's behind? But no, that wouldn't happen and it didn't matter how many guys she tried to date she wouldn't feel anything for them until she resolved things with the two of them.

Bankotsu stopped when they reached her car. "I had a nice time tonight."

Kagome nodded. "So did I. It was a quiet night for once, thank you."

"Pleasures all mine." He leaned down to kiss her but Kagome stopped him.

"I'm sorry Bankotsu, I like you, but I just don't think we can be more than friends right now."

"Would this have anything to do with the last name Takashi?"

"Let's just call it bad timing. How about we just keep it friends for now and see what happens?"

"I'm good with that. Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Bankotsu."

_How is the bitter sting of rejection? Let's just ask the dark handsome new boy seems thanks to our little Kagome he knows all about it! Seems our girl only has room in her heart for two boys right now! Don't worry Ban I'm sure that will clear up when Kagome finds that Sesshomaru isn't what she really thinks he is and Inuyasha well I think Kikyo can speak for us on that one. _


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**The Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harassed** **by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating** **the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6- Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

Inuyasha heard rocks being thrown near his window and went out onto the balcony. Kikyo was standing there, tears running down her face. She knew what a hard time he had with her crying. Just like he couldn't stand to see Kagome cry.

He watched her as she looked up at him expectantly. He knew she wasn't really crying. He wondered if she ever did really cry.

"Feh, get out of here Kikyo. I told you I didn't wanna see you right now!"

Kikyo frowned. "How can you say that? I love you Inuyasha."

"Then go become the way you used to be." He walked back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Was it time he closed the door completely on that part of his life?

* * *

Kagome looked down at her phone as she walked to her next class. It was Sesshomaru and he needed to see her immediately. She felt a rush of adrenaline go through her. This could be their first lead into finding out who gossip girl was.

She walked passed her class with her head down so her teacher wouldn't notice. She usually wasn't one for skipping class, but this was a special situation. What she wouldn't give for her senior year to be gossip girl free.

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat of her car waiting for her and she didn't begin to want to know how'd he managed to get into her locked car. She slid in next to him with a huge smile on her face.

"So? What have you found out? I think I'll jump out of my skin if I have to wait a moment more!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her but didn't comment on her intensity. "A man that works at my father's company was able to hack into her website. Obviously, she has ways to hide certain things, but he was able to find where the posts are coming from."

"And?"

"It seems that every post is made either here, at our very school or at this café downtown that's not to far from all of our homes."

"Here in the school? That can only mean one thing…"

"Yes, it is a student here at the school. I have him seeing if he can find out anything else, but as of now this is what you will have to go on."

"Sesshomaru, I could kiss you right now!" Instead she leaned over and hugged him tightly before practically flying out of the door. It seemed it was time for another meeting.

* * *

"So you're sure it's a student? What if someone just sneaks in after everyone is gone?" Inuyasha asked as if they were all idiots except him to have thought of it.

Kagome sighed. "After my initial excitement I asked Sesshomaru and all the posts from the school are during school hours so it would have to be a student or a teacher and I doubt it'd be a teacher, but I suppose we shouldn't close any doors until we have proof."

Miroku smiled. "I do believe I have an idea. The class trip is coming up though so I think we should hold off until afterwards."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I guess that's in then. See you guys at school tomorrow."

They followed the routine like before until only Kagome and Inuyasha were left.

"Kagome, can we talk before I leave?"

Kagome nodded with her brows furrowed. "Of course, is something the matter?"

"Last night Kikyo came over and started throwing rocks at my window. She was crying, well fake crying anyway. The point is that everything she does is fake and it has been for a long time now. You were right when you said we had history but that's what it is, history."

"Inuyasha I'm not sure what you mean by all this?"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When Kagome began kissing him back he ran his hands into her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Seeming to come back to her senses Kagome pushed him back. "Inuyasha, you can't just keep doing stuff like that. It's not fair to me."

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't want to be just friends, Kagome. I'm done with Kikyo, for good. This is what I want. You are what I want."

"I don't know..what's going to happen when she comes back to your window? Or sweet talks you again? I don't think I can handle that kind of hurt."

"I will never hurt you Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "We'll take things slow?"

"Yes, we'll take things slow."

Kagome smiled and pulled his head back to hers. "Good." Then she kissed him.

* * *

_Well, well it seems it's official Kags and Inu are a couple now! How long will it last with Kikyo lurking in the corner and a brother looming over their heads? Only time will tell and with a school trip coming up things are sure to get interesting! I've heard that there's been some very good persuading from our class president so there's no telling what's in store! See you later my little loves…_

Kikyo clenched and unclenched her fists at her side. She didn't think they would move this quickly. She had to move fast.

It was after hours now and everyone except her history teacher had left. She'd asked he keep the school open so she could use the computer lab to finish a project for the class. Truthfully she'd finished it the week before.

Now she stood in the principles office. When there had been a meeting for the class trip it'd been decided that since only girls could room together and boys together that each person would have an opposite sex 'exploring' partner or the person they did everything else on the trip with that way no one got lost. She'd had no say in the arrangement as it'd been computer generated.

Kikyo opened the file cabinet and pulled out the list. She turned on the computer and made the changes she wanted. She printed the list and replaced it with the old.

This would definitely push things her own way.

* * *

Kagome sat in-between Inuyasha and Sango in the auditorium. Inuyasha took her hand in his and linked their fingers together.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that." Sango shifted in her seat to let Kouga and Ayame go to the seats on Inuyasha's other side.

Kagome laughed. "You will some day. Not all of us can know from age five that we are meant to be."

Miroku nodded. "We are lucky. My dear Sango is the light of my life. I knew this from the moment I set eyes on her."

"Actually, I think Sango told you she'd beat you up if you wouldn't be her boyfriend."

They all laughed and Sango sighed. "The good days where I could beat him into submission and get into no trouble at all."

The principal walked onto the stage and to the awaiting mic. "Everyone, please quiet down I know you are all excited, but if I can't explain to you what's going to happen we can't get on with it."

Slowly but surely all the talking quieted down and the principal gave a satisfied nod. "Good, now as I'm sure you've heard the juniors and seniors will be participating in a class trip and thanks to the very generous donation of our class president Kikyo Higurashi, we were able to plan a seven day cruise!"

The room applauded quietly, so they didn't once again get reprimanded.

"Okay, it will occur starting this Sunday. We will take buses to the loading which will be about a three hour drive. When you arrive here Sunday you will learn of your trip partner and room assignments. If any of you so much as step a toe out of line before Sunday you will be banned from the trip. If you have any questions ask your teachers and if they don't know they will ask one of us in the administration. Kikyo should also be able to answer most of your questions. Have a good day and see you all Sunday."

* * *

_Sneaking around the school after hours? What are you up to now Kikyo? Watch out Inuyasha no matter what it is it can never be good for you or your new girlfriend. It seems the two of you are a good match after all you only seem to date inside one designated family! A little bit of leaked information for you your partners will be of the opposite sex, so who will be placed with who and what can this lead to? Trouble of course, my favorite!_

Kagome stood in her walk in closet while Sango sat in the bench in the middle. "So why do you think Kikyo was at the school after hours?"

Kagome shrugged. "I know you're thinking that she's gossip girl and believe me she's one of the first people I considered. I just don't think it's her. She's too busy following Inuyasha around all the time. Ugh, I have no idea what I want to take with me! How is it you have no problem with this kind of stuff?"

"I let one of the maids pick all of my outfits for me. She has the best eye."

"Luck you."

"How are things going with Inuyasha with all the publicity it seems like it'd be tough to have any kind of relationship with each other."

"Not really. I've always handled gossip girl the same way. And soon I won't have to worry about her at all."

"I sure hope so."

"Okay, please help me out here, I'm completely lost!"

Sango pushed Kagome aside. "Sit down, I've got this all handled."

* * *

The group all arrived at the school early that Sunday morning. Kagome still yawing at Inuyasha's side. Kikyo seemed wide awake and glared at their linked hands.

Sango and Miroku each drank from huge cups of some kind of caffeine and seemed to be doing a lot better than Kagome was, but would likely crash soon after. It was a routine for them and why they were rarely awake during their first class.

Naraku watched with Kagura from the shadows and was eerily perfect. As if he always got plenty of sleep, but never slept to achieve that.

Ayame was upbeat as always and Kouga had the same look as Kagome and Inuyasha only smiling or making any movements when Ayame looked at him.

"Good morning students. Let's go ahead and get the room assignments out of the way. After that I'll tell you your partners and that will be the person you will sit next to on the bus."

Kagome sighed and zoned out. Her name wouldn't be called for awhile and this was just too early even for her.

"Who do you think our partners will be?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just hope it's not someone like Naraku. Remember when he was my partner on that project? I can't imagine having to be that close to him and around him that often."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'll tie him up and throw him into a closet and keep you as my own partner if that happens."

Kagome smiled. "Good."

"Kagome, while I'm sure Inuyasha is much more interesting than I, would you please pay attention?"

"Yes ma'am."

"As it were your room partner is going to be Kagura."

Kagome nodded. She didn't really like Kagura, but it was better than Kikyo any day.

Miroku was roomed with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was stuck with Kouga to the dismay of both. Sango would be with Ayame. Kikyo with one of her bitchy friends. Naraku with some poor innocent student that would surly not survive his creepiness.

"Now to your partners. Remember, this is not up for negotiation. They were all computer generated, so I had no part in the choices. Let's see, ah, the talkative Kagome, you're going to be paired with Sesshomaru. Take your bags and go to the last bus."

Kagome almost groaned out loud. This is not what she needed. She'd sorted out that it was just some childhood crush she'd had on Sesshomaru, but she knew hoe jealous Inuyasha would be. Could their already rocky relationship handle this?

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when we get there if we're not on the same bus."

He just nodded and Kagome could see his jaw clinch.

She bent down and picked up one of her bags while surprisingly Sesshomaru came over and grabbed the rest.

They began their walk away from their friends and towards the last of seven buses.

"Don't seem so surprised I do have my honor."

"Of course. Doesn't it seem a little odd to you that'd we be teamed up together?"

"Giving the fact how much it will bother Inuyasha I would say it is no coincidence."

"Guess we know what Kikyo was up to staying late and I don't have to guess who Inuyasha's partner will be."

Kagome got onto to the bus and walked all the way to the back. She slid in first with Sesshomaru beside her. "This is going to be an interesting week."


	7. Revelations

**Secret Lives of Tokyo's Elite**

**Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have spent their entire HS career being harassed** **by Tokyo's very own Gossip Girl. Now that most are graduating** **the gang is determined to find out who she is before too many more of their secrets are leaked...**

**A/N: Thanks to all that added this to your favs/alerts list and those who reviewed. Here's the next installment hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7- Revelations **

* * *

Turns out Inuyasha wasn't on the same bus as she and Sesshomaru. In fact, none of their friends were on the bus with them.

They had slowly watched their bus fill up and none of the people they knew very well joined them. Kagome sighed. Kikyo had done this in purpose. She wanted Sesshomaru to be alone with Kagome and Inuyasha with her.

There relationship had barely started and already someone was trying to rip them apart. It just didn't seem fair. If it wasn't gossip girl it had to be someone.

"It seems it will be only the two of us. The busses have begun to move ahead of us."

Kagome just nodded and leaned her head on the window. "I really don't know why Kikyo has to be such a bitch."

"She is threatened by you. You are everything she knows she is not and everything she knows Inuyasha wants. Do not worry so much only things that are weak can be broken."

Kagome could hardly believe he was speaking to her in such a manner. She hadn't heard him talk this much or be thins nice since they were children. "I think I need to be pinched. Were you just being nice? And to me on top of that?!"

"Hn. Do not let it go to your head. I have not yet sobered up completely from last night."

Kagome laughed out loud at this. He was being nice and joking. Surely hell had frozen over.

After a few more remarks back and forth Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome slowly drifted back to sleep.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him and as this was a foreign emotion to him he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't understand how she could go through so much and remain so pure. How was she not tainted and bitter as the rest?

"Yash…Sesshy…get into the safety zone the slayer is coming…." She mumble softly in her sleep. Sesshomaru nearly smiled. Nearly.

He too remember those days. Even then she loved his brother, but just didn't realize what it was. He'd always known she had some sort of infatuation with him, but never really cared to take it seriously. Inuyasha was a much better match for her. He could be gentle with her and be loving towards her and that was just not Sesshomaru.

Still, he wondered why he could not get this human out of his head. He'd paid her back. His duty was done to her and still her image seemed to make a presence constantly in his inner musings. It was unsettling him.

Her head moved from the window to his shoulder and she subconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth. "Sesshy…"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He'd make that wench Kikyo pay for messing with Kagome.

* * *

"Damn it, Kikyo I told you to stop touching me!"

"Inuyasha! Do not use that kind of language or we'll stop and leave you here in the middle of no where!"

Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Kikyo, this is not going to work. You think by teaming Kagome with Sesshomaru I'm going to get jealous and turn to you. You are wrong. I told you I was done with you and this just goes to show why."

Kikyo frowned. Things were not going her way as of yet, but it was only the beginning. Soon they would be spending all of their time with each other and she would prove to him she was better than Kagome. And in the mean time Kagome would see that she's not quite over Sesshomaru like she thought.

"Yash, just say the word and our seats can be switched. I'd love to spend a few hours in a confined space with Kinky-hoe."

Miroku laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "You are too clever my dear, however I must advise against this as I fear Kikyo will not survive the entire way."

Inuyasha smirked as Kikyo's skin had visibly paled. "I'll let you know if that becomes necessary, Sango, thanks."

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed happily.

Ayame and Kouga sat at the front of the same bus and burst into laughter. "I guess things aren't going quite the way Kikyo planned."

"Nope, and it's a good thing. I was kind of worried at first."

"I was too, but Kagome seems to bring the best out of all those she's around so it seems she's made dog breathe mature a little."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Kouga shrugged. "I hope the ride stays this entertaining."

* * *

Kagome was jolted awake as the bus hit a pot hole in the road at full speed. Groaning, she opened her eyes. She'd been very comfortable and warm and now the driver and ruined all that.

Kagome slowly realized that her head was on something soft and no longer leaning against the window. She jerked up and blushed deeply. She'd been asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder the entire time, no wonder she'd been so comfortable.

At the moment his eyes were shut and he appeared to be sleeping himself. She wondered why he hadn't pushed her off of him or woke her up he normally wouldn't stand for 'someone violating his person' in such a way.

She took her phone from her pocket and saw they'd been on the road a little over an hour now.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat as Sesshomaru was. She was ready to be off this bus and ready to confront Kikyo. It was time she realized Kagome wasn't going to sit back and do nothing anymore.

She closed her eyes again and drifted slowly back to sleep. She didn't know it but Sesshomaru had been awake for all of this and nearly smirked when she hadn't stopped starring at him. But he had to admit he didn't feel as good now with her not snuggled us against him. So, instead he leaned his head so it was resting on hers. It was no big deal and no one would know anyway. Or so he hoped.

* * *

_Hello, my loves! Are you having fun so far on your little vacation? From the looks of it Kagome and Sesshy seem to be! Just a little preview picture of things that are sure to come!_

Kikyo felt her phone and pulled it from her pocket. She read the post and then scrolled down to look at the picture. She smiled evilly. Perhaps, things would begin to go in her favorite.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Kikyo handed Inuyasha her phone. "See for yourself. Perhaps, my cousin is not as innocent as you thought."

Inuyasha looked at the picture and furrowed his brow. Why was his brother leaning on his girlfriend like that? What was he playing at? Inuyasha growled and shoved the phone back at her. He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Sesshomaru used his internal youkai clock to let him know when they were about to arrive. He pulled himself up from Kagome and act as though all was normal before she would wake up.

When the bussed slowed to a stop a few minutes later Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru was already up. She blushed and wondered if he knew she'd fallen asleep on him.

"Sit tight, the other buses will unload first then it'll be our turn."

Kagome decided to pull her phone from her pocket to pass the time. She noticed a text from Sango.

'_Check Gossip Girl and be prepared for hell to break lose when you get off the bus.'_

Kagome frowned and checked the post. She felt a chill run through her at the sight of the picture. Inuyasha must have seen it already, but this hadn't been her sleeping on Sesshomaru, this was him sleeping on her? When had that even happened?

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"We have a problem."

Kagome shoved the phone and picture into his face. His expression remained as bland as usual but Kagome thought she saw something flash in his eyes.

"I will take care of it." He nearly growled. This no privacy thing was starting to be really annoying.

* * *

Inuyasha's fists remained clenched at his side as he waited for Kagome and his brother to emerge from their bus. He knew his claws had pierced his skin and he was bleeding, but he didn't care. They both had a lot of explaining to do.

As soon as he saw them he stalked over to them. He pushed his brother, who didn't move at all.

"What the hell! Are you still trying to ruin things with Kagome for me or do you just want her cause you want to take everything from me!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No, Kagome, this is between me and him."

Kagome tired to speak again but Sesshomaru stopped her by speaking himself. "I did it to make you jealous and I have succeeded. Stop letting things rattle you so Inuyasha or you will get no where."

Kagome frowned. Using her? But he had clearly stopped her from telling him she'd basically started it, why would he do that? And was he lying to his brother now or did he truly still think it was okay to use her in such a way?

Inuyasha snatched Kagome's things from Sesshomaru's hands. "Stay the hell away from her."

Inuyasha stormed off. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questioning look before running to catch up with him.

They'd only been here half an hour and things were already going to hell.


End file.
